Bonnie Reed
Bonnie Reed character data created by wizards user october_knight. Affiliations: The Blazing Chain Bonnie Reed grew up in the Startorrent Fleet, one of the larger Blazing Chain fleets. Like most of her fellow Startorrent members, she has never set foot on a planet, having instead living her entire life on the fleet’s colony ship and later on its fighting vessels. Startorrent members are among the most martial and militaristic of the Blazing Chain fleets. When the Startorrent Fleet works with other fleets they serve as shock troops. Bonnie has a calm somewhat say icy personality. This calmness is most shocking and most evident in battle when she never seems hurried or freighted. People say this calmness is terrifying. Bonnie has no qualms about using fear or threats or even killing to get what she wants. She is fiercely loyal to her fleet and will never betray it willingly. Bonnie Reed has served with the fleet for several years, her abilities making her a dangerous combatant. She is able to shrug off damage that would take the fight out of others. She is able to turn a seemingly unwinnable battle against her targets. Her leadership abilities and her ability to rip information out of people’s mind have quickly lead her to be named second on command by her Adacap, and is being groomed to be Adacap one day. “Ever seen a fire in zero g? It's absolutely beautiful... and absolutely terrifying.” Bonnie Reed Statistics (CL 14) Medium Human Noble 1/Scoundrel 5/Soldier 5/Master Privateer 1 Force Points: 4; Dark Side Score: 5 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: Perception: +14 Languages: 'Basic, Cheunh, Minnistat, Ssi-Ruuvi, Sy Bisti, Vagaari Defenses Reflex Defense: 19 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 26 (27 vs Extreme Temperatures), Will Defense: 31; 'Negate and Redirect, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 78, Damage Threshold: 26; Extra Second Wind, Tested in Battle Offense Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Unarmed +12 (1d4+8) Melee: Vibroblade +12 (2d6+8) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +14 (3d8+7) Special: Vibroblade +7 (2d6+8) and Heavy Blaster Pistol +9 (3d8+7) with Blaster and Blade I Ranged: Stun Grenade (4) +14 (4d6+7 (Stun), 2-Square Burst) Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Blaster and Blade I, Point-Blank Shot, Rising Panic, Starship Raider Special Actions: Born Leader, Channel Energy, Drain Knowledge, Rapid Reaction Force Power Suite (Use the Force +18): Battle Strike, Combustion, Force Slam, Force Stun, Mind Trick, Move Object, Negate Energy (2) Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 13, Dexterity 16, Constitution 10, Intelligence 14, Wisdom 16, Charisma 13 'Talents: [[Blaster and Blade I|'Blaster and Blade I']], Born Leader, Channel Energy, Drain Knowledge, Negate and Redirect, Rising Panic, [[Spacehound|'Spacehound']], Starship Raider, Tested in Battle Feats: Dual Weapon Mastery I, Extra Second Wind, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Linguist, Point-Blank Shot, Rapid Reaction, Silver Tongue, Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Focus (Use the Force), Vehicular Combat, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Deception +13, Endurance +12, Gather Information +13, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Tactics) +14, Perception +14, Persuasion +18 (May Intimidate or Change Attitude as a Standard Action), Pilot +15, Use the Force +18 Possessions: Vibroblade, Heavy Blaster Pistol, Stun Grenade (4), Shipsuit, Holster (2), Power Pack (6), Energy Cell (2), Comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Glow Rod, Vacuum Mask, Utility Belt Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans